


Somethings Are Better to Be Kept To Yourself

by Ianto Jones (JantoForever21)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoForever21/pseuds/Ianto%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prequel to Love's Not Love If You Can't Admit It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tosh, Owen, and Gwen were huddled around Owen's desk, talking in hushed voices. Ianto was just on his way there when he heard his name come up in the conversation.

'Tosh, Ianto has far too much sense to be shagging Jack!' Owen commented, 'Plus, he's only the tea boy, there's nothing more to him.'

'Owen! Ianto's not just a tea boy and you know Jack, he'll shag anything if it's gorgeous enough!' Tosh exclaimed.

At hearing these comments, Ianto's heart broke.

_If only they knew how much I love him. If only they knew. They don't understand - I love him. Oh, well, they don't really know if we're shagging anyways, and I suppose that's a good thing._

Finding the chance, as everyone had gone silent, Ianto made a specifically loud entrance into the centre of the hub. As he did so, everyone turned his way, as if they had not just been talking about him or Jack.

'Anyone want coffee?' Ianto asked, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

'Of course,' Gwen innocently.

'Thanks Ianto.' Tosh said.

'Fine,' Owen replied, swinging around in his desk chair once before returning to work.

'The same as always?' Ianto asked.

'Yes,' they chorused together.

'I better go check on that scan I have been running,' Tosh said.

'Yeah, and I better get back to finishing the report Jack gave me.' Gwen replied.

'Yeah, right, buzz off girls; I still haven't finished typing up the paperwork Jack gave me. I better finish it soon or he'll kill me.' Owen mumbled. 'And I don't want to get him worked up, him already being in a bad mood as it is.'

Ianto let his thoughts drift back to the conversation he overheard between the team as he made their coffee.

Just thinking of what they had said filled him with hate, anger and hurt. _They had no right to talk about his and Jack's relationship behind their backs. They didn't even understand! All they were thinking about was Jack's sex life, thinking he couldn't love anyone. They're wrong. They don't know anything._

Ianto choked back tears as he finished making coffee for the team, forcing the conversation from his head. He then made his way to Tosh's desk; handing her a cup of tea with a polite 'You're welcome'. And, after heading to Gwen's desk to give her her cup of coffee, with another polite 'You're welcome,' he headed up to Jack's office as he had decided to give Owen his coffee last.

'Here's your coffee, Sir.' Ianto said politely as he handed it over.

'Thank you, now will you please go away, I've got tonnes of work to do.' Jack replied harshly.

'Please can I talk to you, Sir?'

'No, I'm busy right now, please leave. And, just drop the 'Sir', it's getting annoying.' Jack retorted.

'Are you angry at me?' Ianto asked; hurt clearly showing in his voice.

'No.'

'Then who are you mad at?' Ianto asked, placing a hand on the captain's shoulder.

'No one. I'm just mad in general.' Jack snapped, brushing Ianto's hand off of his shoulder. Without warning, Ianto turned the captain's head and kissed him lightly on the lips. Jack stayed there for a few seconds before pulling back.

'Don't do that again!' Jack fumed.

'Why?' Ianto asked, showing hurt on his face.

'Just don't!' Jack yelled.

'Fine! I won't!' Ianto huffed, storming out of the room. As Ianto walked out of the room, he was too caught up in his anger to realize that Owen had seen it all as he had come up to what all the commotion was.

Owen smirked as he stood next to the doorway of Jack's office. He stood there for a few seconds before realizing that he should be at his desk when Ianto arrived, otherwise it'd look suspicious.

 

 


	2. Love's Not Love If You Can't Admit It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the sequel.

 

'Owen, coffee?' Ianto called as he entered his office space.

'Yeah, right, thanks Ianto,' Owen replied snickering, 'oh, and by the way, I caught you and Jack snogging, earlier. Wasn't exactly a pretty sight either!' Owen added, a crooked smile appearing on his face. A look of anger to flashed across Ianto's face.

Owen knew what was coming but he didn't even flinch. Just as he had expected, Ianto stormed over to him, grabbed him by his collar, and pinned him to the wall behind him.

'You may not enjoy it but that doesn't mean I can't!' Ianto hissed ferociously, his body trembling with rage.

'You're just his part-time shag Ianto!' Owen retorted. 'And you'd definitely be the bitch in the relationship, if there was one,' he added. Ianto released his grip on Owen, only to slam him against the wall once more.

'Don't you dare! I love Jack and he loves me and that's final!'

'Do you really think he actually loves you?' Owen smirked.

'He does. I know he does!' Ianto insisted.

'Oh, really?' Owen asked harshly, 'Has he ever said 'I love you'. Does he comfort you in your time of need?' He continued, with almost a hint of sympathy.

'No, but...' Ianto started, his hold on Owen slipping as he tried to think of an excuse.

'But what?' Owen interrupted, managing to slip out of Ianto's grasp and pin him to the wall. Ianto struggled to get free but Owen shoved his shoulders into the wall.

Owen leaned in close to Ianto, close enough for his mouth to be right next to Ianto's ear, his jaw touching Ianto's cheek. He whispered, 'let's go sit on the couch. I can help you, would you like that?' Owen let go of his collar.

'I don't need a doctor!' Ianto replied harshly. Owen withdrew from Ianto far enough to see his face. Despite the fact that he had just yelled at him, a tear trickled down his face.

'Not as a doctor but as a friend,' Owen soothed.

'Fine.' Ianto replied softly.

'Let's sit down then,' Owen said, gesturing to the sofa. He walked over to the couch and sat down, Ianto following close behind.

'Come here Ianto, give me a hug,' Owen comforted, drawing Ianto into a tender embrace.

'W...w... why are you helping me?' Ianto stuttered. 'Just a few minutes ago, you were teasing me about me kissing Jack,' he explained, pulling back from Owen and looking into his eyes. Owen looked down, trying to figuring out what he should say.

A few moments had passed when Owen finally replied, 'When I was teasing you, I was just trying to make a point. It was the only way I could get your attention. And, I'm helping you because... well, because before Torchwood,' Owen paused, 'I lost someone I very dear to me. Her name was Katie, and she was my fiancée...'

'Oh, I'm so sorry Owen, I didn't know. I know it must have been hard for you, getting over her death, like I did for Lisa.'

'That's why I want to help you, to make sure you make the right choices and don't get your heart broken again.' Owen continued, 'And I don't really know Jack but, so I've heard, truly loving someone isn't one of Jack's 'traits'.' Ianto didn't reply. Owen, seeing the chance, leaned in and softly kissed Ianto's lips, placing his hands on Ianto's face.

'Wh...what are you doing?' Ianto raged, breaking the kiss.

'I'm showing you what it feels like to be loved, to kiss without lust.'

'You... you... LOVE ME?' Ianto thundered.

'Shh... shh.. Ianto, we don't want the others to hear, and, no, I don't love you. There's someone else.' Owen hushed.

'Then what was that kiss for, and who do you love?' Ianto responded, calming down quite a bit.

'Oi! Listen Tea boy! I told you early, I kissed you so you got to know what love really is. You deserve some love, after what happened with Lisa and everything. And, it seems like your Captain isn't giving it to you.'

'Well, thanks, I appreciate it. But, you never told me who you fancy. Who ever it is, I can help,'

'Fine. It's Tosh.' Owen mumbled.

'Really? You should get her some flowers. She loves flowers.'

'Flowers aren't really my thing Ianto, and, besides she hardly even notices me anyways.' Owen countered.

'I can help you. I know exactly what will make Toshiko notice you.'

'How? You read her diary, didn't you?' Owen said with a smirk.

'No, nothing like that. I'm her good friend, remember?' Ianto said mischievously, winking as he said it.

'So, right, you'll help me then?'

'Why not? ' Ianto responded.

'Yeah, right, thanks Ianto' Owen replied.

'You're welcome' Ianto mumbled to himself. _Oh, god. What did I just promise to do? _'If only Jack could love me' Ianto said out loud, just a little too loud for his liking, embarrassment, then hurt appearing on his face.

'Oi! Let's not start this again! ' Owen soothed, ' Let me kiss you again. Let me comfort you. Let me show you how love and gentleness are used together to calm and sooth an injured soul.'

'Okay.' Ianto sighed, looking into Owen's dark brown eyes. Owen leaned in slowly, touching Ianto's lips with his. He slowly moved his hands up to Ianto's face, rubbing soothing circles on his face. _It's too bad Jack won't kiss me like this. Oh, god, I really shouldn't be doing this..._

'Well... well... well...' a strong American voice thundered, interrupting Ianto's thoughts.

* * *

Ianto broke the kiss and got up off the couch. Jack, who had arrived just in time to see Owen kiss him, was standing behind the couch with a stern look on his face. Ianto made his way behind the couch and stood in front of Jack. Owen got up and headed towards the door, muttering an 'I should go,' before leaving.

'I didn't think you'd ever cheat on me, Ianto Jones. I guess I was wrong.' Jack said sternly.

'I... I... I didn't!' Ianto stuttered but still with anger in his voice.

'Oh, yeah? Then WHAT were you DOING?' Jack roared.

'He was showing me what love felt like! I decided to confess to him because I couldn't go to you! '

'Ianto...' Jack began, 'You know that I love you very much.'

'No you don't! If you do then why didn't you say a simple 'I love you' before? Why didn't you comfort me when I needed it?'

'You know how hard it is for me to say that. I'm sorry, Ianto, please forgive me. You just don't understand!' Jack said, hurt clearly showing on his face.

'Yes. I. Do. I understand that you don't love me. It's okay.' Ianto countered, trying to hold back tears that just wouldn't say in.

'Please... Ianto... don't do this to me' Jack pleaded as a tear ran down Ianto's cheek. 'Come here.' Jack soothed as pulled Ianto into a strong but tender embrace. The Welshman tried to break free of the captain's grip but quickly gave up.

'I love you Ianto. Don't forget that. I love you Ianto Jones.' Jack whispered. Ianto was still mad at the captain but his anger soon faded away- he never could stay mad at him for long.

Jack cupped Ianto's face in his hands and leaned in to press his lips to Ianto's.

'I love you Jack Harkness.' Ianto whispered into Jack's mouth as he shook in anticipation. 'And I always will.'

 

 


End file.
